


Is It Cool If I Hold Your Hand?

by chancetherappa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's literally it - Freeform, the zoo, they go to the zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancetherappa/pseuds/chancetherappa
Summary: Akaashi takes Bokuto to the zoo.





	Is It Cool If I Hold Your Hand?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riplizz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riplizz/gifts).



> a tumblr prompt filled with tooth-rotting fluff for my wife liz. got the title from "First Date" by blink-182. unbeta'd cause i was excited to post it lol

Jump. Jump. Jump. Other people were staring. They thought he was screaming, but it was just his normal volume. He was excited. Another jump. He has always had this much energy but Akaashi thought that Bokuto might have learned the excited jumping from Hinata.

“Akaasheeee!!! You’re taking me to the zoo?? I’m so excited! I can’t wait to see the lions and the giraffes and the owls—OH MY GOD THE _OWLS!!”_

He was as loud as ever.

Akaashi didn’t mind. As a matter of fact, it made him smile a little bit. After all, Bokuto hadn’t figured out that this was a date quite yet.

“Let’s go get our tickets, Bokuto-san,” he muttered, starting to walk ahead toward the ticket huts. The captain excitedly bounded after his setter, blurting happy comments along the way.

Bokuto perked up when they entered through the gates. “Akaashi, you didn’t have to pay for us both! I have a thousand yen in my wallet—”

“Don’t worry about it, Bokuto-san. You can pay for ice cream afterwards,” he replied, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his cargo shorts as he began walking. “Let’s go see some animals.”

“Yeah!!”

The ace’s excitement didn’t decrease one bit as they moved from exhibit to exhibit. Every time something caught his eye, he would yell about it.

“Akaashi, look!! Emus! Wait…ostriches??”

“It says here they’re called ‘rheas.’”

“Oh!!”

And the pattern went on like that.

“Those monkeys are really loud, Akaashi!!”

“Yeah, they’re called ‘howler monkeys’ for a reason!” Running out of the primates exhibit with their hands on their ears, they found some relief from the heat in the mist stations on the way to the Africa section. “Sure aren’t as loud as you, though.”

Bokuto’s face contorted into something astonished and slightly offended. _“Akaasheeee!!!”_

Akaashi just smirked and pulled on his arm. “C’mon, you big goof.” His ace jerked after him, his laughter echoing and contagious.

“Akaashi, look! Wow…” Bokuto was looking up high at the heads of the giraffes. “They’re so tall!”

“Y’know, Bokuto-san, I’m beginning to think you’ve never been to a zoo before…” Akaashi trailed off, watching his crush marvel at the huge creatures.

“Nope! This is my first time.” The smile across his face was wide and his eyes were sparkling, and if he were any brighter, Akaashi would worry about him trying to get into the exhibit. He spotted something of interest in the corner of his eye.

“Hey, Bokuto-san, you can feed them.”

 _“What?!”_ he screeched, grasping onto Akaashi’s arm with thick fingers.

“See that dispenser over there? It’s got graham crackers. Why don’t you go get some and try to feed the giraffes? Looks like…is that one Keiko? Looks like Keiko is coming over to this side.” Bokuto was dashing over to the dispenser hanging on the fence before Akaashi could say _hurry._

He ran back to the giraffe information guide in front of the exhibit as he waved, making clicking and whistling noises to get Keiko’s attention. Whipping his two-toned head around, he flashed a brilliant smile at Akaashi when he succeeded. They share joyous laughter when a blue tongue the width of the ace’s hand peeked out to lap the cracker from his palm.

“Thank you, Keiko!!” Bokuto called as they walked on. “Akaashi, that was so cool!”

“Yes it was, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi replied, fiddling with his fingers as they reached the next animal. “There’s lions up here.”

This time Bokuto was pulling Akaashi along.

 _“Look!_ Akaashi, they have cubs…!” Following Bokuto’s sightline, the setter laid eyes on three lion cubs running around and wrestling in the tall grass. “That one with the long limbs kinda reminds me of that Nekoma first-year…” He tilted his head and got up on his tip toes, trying to get a better look, when hands lifted him off the ground from under his armpits.

“Can you see now Akaashi?” Bokuto asked from his lower back, and Akaashi’s face blushed deep red while his ace laughed. “You looked like Simba!”

The rest of the exhibits were relatively the same, with Bokuto pointing out baby animals and generally being in awe at the gorillas, ocelots, flamingos, and alligators, feeding the farm animals when they got to them as well and skeptical of the reptile house. But there was one last exhibit that Akaashi brought them there for.

“A…Akaashi?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“Are those…?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto bolted for the great horned owl cage.

There was a fence close to the path they walked on. In between the fence and the cage for the owl exhibit was a pit filled with mud, grass, and various…things. Akaashi didn’t know. But Akaashi _did_ know that Bokuto had jumped the outside fence and was now nose-to-beak with the great horned owl in the cage.

“Bokuto-san!”

“Akaashi, _look!”_

“Bokuto, get out of there before we get security called on us!!”

“I have been chosen.”

_“Bokuto!”_

“Fine, I’m coming!!” Bokuto leaned closer to the fencing, whispering something along the lines of “I will be back for you,” before leaping across the mud and back over the smaller fence.

“You can still look at him, just from down here,” Akaashi said, pulling his arm to help him down.

“Yeah…isn’t he majestic? I love owls, Akaashi,” Bokuto said, a soft smile on his face as he put his hands in his pockets.

“Me too.” Akaashi didn’t realize he whispered it.

“What, Akaashi?” Bokuto turned to him, full attention on his setter for his response.

“I…” Akaashi lost his words. “I like owls too…”

Bokuto no doubt noticed his blush. “Akaashi, you’re cute!”

Huh?

“Huh?”

“You’re cute, Akaashi! How come you don’t have a girlfriend?”

Now or never.

“Because…I’m scared to ask my crush out on a date.”

“Really?! Akaashi, who is she? Is she pretty?? Of course she is; you have good taste!”

 _Of course I do._ “It’s uh…”

“C’mon, Akaashi, you’re killing m—” Akaashi cut him off with a soft kiss, coming down off his tiptoes after a couple seconds. Bokuto stood stunned for a second before his face flushed red.

“AkaASHEEE???”

“It’s you, Bokuto. I like you.”

“Well…why didn’t you say so? I like you too, Akaashi!” Bokuto scooped him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

“So…this was a date,” Akaashi admitted while they were eating ice cream on a bench in the park that contained the zoo.

“I figured,” Bokuto replied, crunching on the last bit of his ice cream cone before wiping his mouth and smiling. “Are we boyfriends now?” His golden eyes were wide with hopefulness and eagerness.

“I…if you want to be.” Akaashi blushed and looked at the floor.

“Heck YEAH!” he shouted, grabbing Akaashi’s hand and heading back to the train station. He was gonna walk his boyfriend home and he was gonna like it.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out, i'm on tumblr as @haniltin-writes


End file.
